Hello My Pitiable Life
by Fujimura Pachira
Summary: Dulu keluarga mereka adalah keluarga yang sangat bahagia. Namun, setelah setelah kedua orang tuanya tiada, kebahagaiaan itu hilang dan seketika berganti dengan sebuah keputusasaan. Dingin, terabaikan dan terlupakan itulah dirinya saat ini. Dan tanpa mereka sadari seseorang telah terjerumus kedalam kegelapan, hingga saat itu datang menghantui mereka, atas kesalahan mereka sendiri.
1. Prolog

Hello My Pitiable Life 00 – Prolog

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pairing : AkaKuro

Rating : T

Genre : Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

oOo oOo

Terlahir dari keluarga ternama di Jepang mungkin merupakan sebuah anugrah, segala kebutuhan pasti akan terpenuhi, apapun yang di inginkan pasti akan dikabuli. Semua itu akan selalu mereka dapatkan, bahkan kasing sayang akan selalu mereka dapatkan setiap saat, dan pada saat ini tepat pada tanggal 31 Januari, mereka mendapatkan seorang anggota keluarga baru. Anak ke enam di dalam keluarga ini, si bungsu yang di beri nama Tetsuya oleh kepala keluarga tersebut merupakan pelengkap dari keluarga yang di kenal dengan kesempurnaannya.

Hari demi hari dilalui oleh mereka, lima bersaudara yang senantiasa menjaga dan merawat adik kecil mereka, sejak di beritahu oleh kedua orang tua mereka bahwa si bungsu mempunyai fisik yang lemah, mereka selalu ada di samping si bungsu untuk menjaganya. Si sulung lah yang selalu ada di samping si bungsu setiap saat, sebelum pulang sekolah ataupun sesudah pulang sekolah dia akan selalu ada di samping adik kecilnya tersayang.

Ucapan sang ibunda selalu terngiang di ingatannya, ucapannya yang merupakan nasehat untuk selalu menjaga kelima adiknya adalah amanat yang begitu berat namun akan ia sanggupi karena memang sudah tugasnya sebagai seorang kakak untuk senantiasa menjada adik – adiknya.

" _Jaga adik – adikmu dengan baik dan selalu lindungi mereka jika ada masalah, dan bantu lah masalah yang mereka hadapi karena kebersamaan adalah sebuah kesempurnaan ingat itu baik – baik Seijuurou"_

Namun sayang setelah kejadian itu, Si sulung melupakan ucapan sang Ibunda.

oOo oOo

Setelah kematian kedua orangtua mereka tepat saat pergantian tahun, ke lima bersaudara mulai berubah, kehangatan yang selalu ada di setiap hari mereka kini hilang tertelan kesedihan juga tuntutan dari nama keluarga yang mereka sandang.

AKASHI

Sebuah keluarga dengan berbagai macam prestasi yang memukai, dan terkenal dengan ke sempurnaan nya. Begitu besar nama yang mereka sandang sehingga tanggungjawab yang mereka milikipun sama besarnya. Di umur mereka yang masih belasan tahun mereka sudah memegang sebuah tanggungjawab yang besar, terutama si sulung yang mengantikan posisi sang Ayah sebagai pemimpin perusahaan.

Terdengar tidak mungkin, tapi ingat bahwa mereka adalah Akashi, tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin mereka lakukan, apapun itu pasti akan mereka lakukan dengan sempurna tanpa ada kesalahan sedikitpun.

Namun semua itu berlaku hanya untuk kelima orang saja, sedangkan si bungsu yang saat itu masih berumur lima tahun hanya bisa terdiam dan pasrah melihat perubahan sikap dari kelima kakaknya, terutama si sulung. Jika biasanya si sulung akan selalu menemaninya kapanpun, maka sekarang semua itu hilang, si sulung tidak pernah ada lagi di sisi Tetsuya untuk menemaninya. Dan tanpa mereka ketahui, mereka telah membuat sebuah luka kecil di hati si bungsu secara tidak langsung.

Dan luka tersebut akan terus mereka lukiskan sampai mereka menyadarai bahwa si bungsu yang dulunya begitu hangat, menjadi dingin tidak tersentuh.

" _Jika kebersamaan adalah kesempurnaan, dan kesempurnaan adalah segala, apakah nii-san tachi akan selalu bersama Tetsuya untuk mengapai kesempurnaan itu?"_

" _Ne, niisan tachi, Tetsuya merindukan kalian yang dulu"_

" _Maafkan Tetsuya yang hanya menjadi penghambat kesuksesan kalian niisan tachi, Tetsuya janji tidak akan merepotkan kalian lagi"_

" _Jika aku tahu akan jadi seperti ini, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak di lahirkan"_

" _Sungguh Tetsuya tidak bermaksud untuk mempermalukan kalian, Tetsuya janji tidak akan melalukannya lagi"_

" _Maafkan Tetsuya, Seijuurou-niisan! tolong keluarkan Tetsuya dari sini aku mohon! Tetsuya janji tidak akan mempermalukan kalian lagi, Tetsuya janji tidak akan menjadi penghalang kalian lagi, karna itu Tetsuya mohon tolong keluarkan Tetsuya dari sini"_

Suara parau si bungsu yang meronta memohon maaf kepada si sulung tidak pernah didengarkan, bahkan ke empat kakakanya sama sekali tidak menolong si bungsu, rasa benci yang muncul dalam diri mereka membuat mereka tidak peduli dengan si bungsu dan melukapan perkataan sang Ibunda.

Dan berkahir dengan mereka kehilangan orang yang paling mereka cintai untuk kedua kalinya.

" _Maafkan niisan, Tetsuya. Kumohon kembalilah"_

" _Maafkan kami Tetsuya, sungguh kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu"_

" _Tetsu-chin, maafkan kami, tolong kembalilah menjadi Tetsu-chin yang dulu"_

" _Maafkan kami semua Tetsu, maaf"_

" _Tetsuyacchi, maafkan kami semua. Sungguh kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu"_

Dan berbagai ucapan maaf terlontarkan saat melihat kondisi si bungsu yang sudah tidak terolong lagi.

' _Maafkan Tetsuya niisan tachi, Tetsuya sudah tidak kuat. Maafkan Tetsuya yang masih lemah ini kuharap niisan tachi tetap bahagia walau tanpa Tetsuya di sisi kalian"_

" _Terima Kasih"_

" _Selamat tinggal"_

* * *

Hello~~~ ku hadir dengan FF baru XD

Semoga suka dan respon nya baik '3')

Jangan lupa RnR ya~~~

ありがとうございます。


	2. Chapter 1

Bunga sakura yang bermekaran pada halaman sekolah itu terlihat begitu hangat, warna pink yang mendominasi pada suasana di sana begitu sesuai dengan seseorang yang sedang berjalan sambil menghindari tangan – tangan yang memberikan sebuah selebaran sambil berteriak mempromosikan club mereka. Surai biru muda yang begitu mencolok di antara para siswa yang berdatangan di sana menjadi salah satu pemanis dari suasana yang ada di halaman sekolah tersebut.

Tahun ajaran baru di sekolah yang baru mungkin merupakan sebuah awal baru yang sangat indah untuk siapapun yang menjalaninya. Namun tidak untuk dirinya, saat semua menikmati kehidupan sekolah yang baru hanya dia seorang yang tertekan dengan kehidpan sekolah yang akan di jalaninya.

Terlahir di keluarga yang begitu menjunjung tinggi kesempurnaan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Saat orang – orang memuji keluarganya sebagai keluarga terbaik di Jepang dan iri pada dirinya yang merupakan salah satu bagian dari keluarga tersebut membuat dia merasa miris kepada dirinya sendiri ataupun orang yang memujinya.

Mereka hanya melihat dirinya dari sisi luar saja. Sempurna, pintar dan pandai dalam segala bidang, itu yang mereka lihat dari keluarganya. Namun mereka tidak melihat bagaimana sisi dalam dari keluarga tersebut. Kehangatan, kebahagiaan dan kebersamaan di dalam keluarga sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Semua itu berubah menjadi kedinginan, keterpurukan dan kesendirian yang selalu melanda setiap harinya.

Dan semua itu sudah di lalui oleh dirinya selama 10 tahun. Dan karena itu semua yang membuat dirinya menjadi begitu dingin dan tidak tersentuh. Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, bahkan saudaranya pun sekalian.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang mereka jalani membuat mereka melupakan si bungsu dan juga janji yang telah mereka buat kepada kedua orang tuanya. Dan karena hal itu pula, si bungsu yang dulunya begitu mengemaskan dan perinang menjadi pendiam dan tak tersentuh.

Dia adalah Akashi Tetsuya.

Si bungsu dari keluarga Akashi yang begitu di segani di seluruh Jepang

 **oOo oOo**

 **Hello My Pitiable Life 01**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing : AkaKuro**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

 **oOo oOo**

Begitu upacara penerimaan siswa baru telah selesai, semua siswa langsung memasuki ruang kelas mereka dan segera memulai pelajaran yang ada.

Memandang tanpa minat pada apa yang sedang guru jelaskan di depan kelas. Bukan bermaksud untuk tidak memperhatikan apa yang di jelaskan oleh guru itu, namun apa yang tersaji di hadapannya sudah ia pelajari sebelumnya tentunya.

Mengalihkan pandangan pada halaman luar sekolah, pemandangan yang masih sama seperti saat dia memasukin halaman sekolah pada pagi hari. Bunga sakura berguguran yang terlihat begitu indah. Entah mengapa memperhatikan kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan itu membuat dia menjadi lebih tenang, melupakan semua masalah yang sejak tadi berada di kepalanya.

Masalah yang membuatnya sulit untuk mendapatkan ketenangan. Masalah yang sebenarnya sesuatu hal yang tidak harus di permasalahkan sampai seperti itu. Namun selalu nama keluarga yang ada pada dirinya menjadi alasan kenapa masalah tersebut muncul.

Sungguh, dia hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu sesuai dengan kata hatinya. Bukan karena tuntutan nama keluarga yang dia sandang atau apapun. Yang dirinya inginkan hanyalah masa SMA yang tenang dan menyenangkan.

Helaan nafaspun keluar, jika sudah seperti ini hanya satu yang bisa dia lakukan. Yaitu, membuktikan pada kelima kakaknya bahwa dia mampu melakukan yang lebih baik daripada mereka dan memperlihatkan bahwa dia juga sanggup menyandang magra AKASHI.

 **oOo oOo**

Setelah melewati jam pelajaran yang terasa begitu lama, akhirnya semua kegiatan pembelajaran hari itu selesai. Di SMA Seirin seluruh murid di haruskan mengikuti satu kegiatan klub. Dan pilihan Tetsuya tentu saja jatuh pada Klub Basket. Basket adalah salah satu cara untuk membuktikan kepada kelima kakaknya bahwa dia mampu melebihi mereka.

Menuju gym yang berada di bagian belakang gedung sekolah, Tetsuya hanya berjalan sendirian. Begitu menurutnya saat tiba – tiba ada seseorang dengan surai belang berada di sebelahnya, berjalan tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada dirinya di sebelah.

Merasa bahwa orang yang tiba – tiba berada di sebelahnya tidak menganggu, Tetsuya tetap fokus pada tujuannya menuju gym sambil membaca buku novel yang baru saja di berikan oleh kekasih sepupunya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu gym, Tetsuya masuk bersama seseorang yang sejak tadi terus berjalan di sebelahnya. Mengucapkan salam pada senpai yang ada di sana dan segera berganti baju. Setelah selesai, semua anggota baru berbaris atas perintah seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek.

"Namaku Aida Riko, kelas 2 sebagai pelatih dari tim Basket Seirin" ucapnya dengan lantang.

Pelatih? Orang yang ada di depan ini adalah pelatih? Sungguh dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang pelatih. Pikir Tetsuya binggung saat tau bahwa perempuan yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah pelatih mereka.

"Kalau begitu, buka baju kalian semua!" teriaknya.

"A….Apa?!" pekik semua anggota baru.

'He? Untuk apa membuka baju di hadapan mereka? Apa itu harus? Tapi jika aku membuka baju maka….'

"Jangan banyak protes! Cepat lakukan!" perintahnya, yang langsung di lakukan oleh semua anggota baru.

Namun, Tetsuya ragu jika harus membuka baju nya. Dia tidak siap jika harus memperlihatkan itu semua pada mereka.

Setelah semua membuka baju mereka Aida memperhatikan badan mereka lebih tepatnya menganalisa kemampuan mereka. Hanya dengan memperhatikan badan mereka dia dapat mengetahui sampai mana batas kemampuan mereka.

"Baik, kalian semua pakai kembali baju kalian dan lari keliling lapangan sekolah 10 kali!" perintahnya lagi.

"Ano…"

"Eh? … Eh?!" teriak Aida yang kaget saat Tetsuya tiba – tiba ada di hadapannya.

"Sejak kapan kau di sana?!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Sejak tadi aku berada di sini" balas Tetsuya dengan datar

"Ba…baiklah kalau begitu hmmm…."

"Akashi Tetsuya"

"Akashi-san … eh? …Akashi?!" teriak Aida kembali

"Akashi itu yang kau maksud?!" balas seseorang berkacamata di sana.

"Memangnya ada berapa orang yang mempunyai marga Akashi, senpai?" jawab Tetsuya datar.

"Mengejutkan, aku kira orang dari keluarga Akashi akan pergi ke Sekolah yang lebih bagus" ucap seseorang di sebelah orang yang berkacamata.

"Aku juga berfikir seperti itu Izuki" balas si kacamata

"Sudah, kalau begitu Akashi-san buka bajumu" perintah Aida.

"Umm, maaf aku tidak bisa pelatih" balas nya sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Hmmm, aku mempunyai luka bekas operasi yang belum kering"

"Ba…baiklah kalau begitu"

Setelah itu semua anggota baru berlari keliling lapangan selama 10 kali. Namun, belum sampai 10 kali Tetsuya yang memang mempunyai stamina dan fikis yang lemah hampir jatuh pingsan jika si rambut belang tidak menahannya.

"Kau baik – baik saja?"

"Iya, terima kasih Kagami-kun" balas Tetsuya.

"Sebaiknya kau ke Ruang Kesehatan saja" tawar Kagami sambil memapah Tetsuya menuju bangku untuk beristirahat.

"Tidak apa-apa hanya perlu istirahat sebentar saja"

"Baiklah" ucap Kagami yang langsung kembali berlari melanjutkan sisa putarannya.

Terdiam, menundukan kepalanya dan hanya bisa meratapi apa yang terjadi. Dirinya tau bahwa dia memang mempunyai stamina yang lemah tapi baru saja tiga putaran dia sudah hampir pingsan.

'Mungkin benar kata Daiki-nii, aku tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti yang lainnya' ucapnya dalam hati sambil menahan emosi yang bergejolak.

 **oOo oOo**

Langit yang tenang memancarkan cahaya bintang yang berkilauan di malam hari. Walaupun waktu sudah menunjukan tengah malam namun kelima kakaknya masih saja sibuk dengen pekerjaan mereka. Seijurou yang sibuk berkutat dengan dokumen – dokumen nya, Shintarou yang sibuk melakukan pemeriksaan di Rumah Sakit, Atsushi yang sibuk membuat resep masakan baru untuk tokonya, Daiki yang sedang berjaga di Kantor Polisi terdekat karena sedang dalam shift jaga malam, dan Ryouta yang sibuk dengan penerbangan. Di saat mereka sibuk dengan semua pekerjaanya dan ketenangan malam hari, berbeda dengan si bungsu biru yang sedang menahan rasa sakit di dalam kamar mandi.

Sesaat setelah latihan selesai, Tetsuya sudah di jemput oleh Tanaka menuju kediaman Akashi. Rasa lelah dan pusing masih melanda tubuh Tetsuya setelah berlatih men _shoot_ bola basket. Setelah sampai di kediaman Akashi segera Tetsuya masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan berbenah diri.

Setelah semua selesai, Tetsuya segera pergi menuju ruang makan. Di sana hanya ada Seijurou dan Atsushi saja, sisanya sibuk dengen pekerjaan mereka.

"Bagaimana sekolah mu, Tetsuya" ucap Seijurou

"Baik Seijurou-nii" balas Tetsuya mencoba menahan pusing yang sejak tadi melanda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga pulang malam?"

"Aku hanya berlatih bermain basket Seijurou-nii"

"Kau? Bermain basket? Apa aku tidak salah dengar Tetsuya?" Tanya Seijurou dengan tatapan dingin pada Tetsuya, sementara yang ditanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau tau fisikmu lemah, jika kau bermain basket sama saja dengan dirimu yang menghambat orang lain Tetsuya"

"Aku tau itu Seijurou-nii, tapi aku tetap akan bermain basket dan membuktikan pada kalian bahwa aku bisa melampaui kalian" ucap Tetsuya dengan yakin.

"Jangan pernah bermimpi Tetsuya, kau tidak lupa kejadian saat kau masih SMP? Apa kau mencoba untuk menghina keluarga Akashi lagi?" balas Seijurou yang langsung meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Tetsu-chin, sebaiknya jangan lakukan hal yang sama seperti dulu, atau kami akan marah" balas Atsushi yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Hai" jawab Tetsuya dengan suara pelan "Terima kasih makanannya, Tetsuya ke kamar dulu. Selamat malam Atsushi-nii"

"Malam Tetsu-chin"

Berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, Tetsuya tidak ingin apa yang dia tahan saat ini keluar di hadapan Seijurou ataupun Atsushi. Tidak. Sebagai seorang Akashi mereka di larang untuk menangis, mereka tidak boleh memperlihatkan kelamahan mereka. Kelamahan sama dengan kegagalan, dan mutlak bagi mereka yang menyandang nama Akashi menghindari yang namanya kegagalan.

Masuk kedalam kamarnya, mengunci pintu, dan segera mengambil sesuatu dari bawah kasurnya. Sebuah benda yang selama ini dia gunakan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit akibat perlakuan kakaknya.

Satu bilah pisau di ambil, dan pergi memasuki kamar mandi di sana. Meletakan ujung pisau yang tajam itu pada pergelangan tangan halusnya. Dan menggoreskan luka disana.

Teriakan kecil keluar dari mulut kecilnya. Khawatir Seijurou yang berada di sebelah kamarnya mendengar, Tetsuya mengambil handuk kecil yang ada di sana. Mengigitnya dengan keras agar suara teriakan tersebut tidak terlal terdengar.

Terus dan terus, Tetsuya terus menggoreskan pisau tersebut di berbagai bagian di tubuhnya. Sakit, perih dan lega yang dia rasakan. Dengan merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya Tetsuya tidak perlu merasakan sakit pada hatinya. Dan Tetsuya akan terus melukiskan luka – luka pada tubuhnya sampai rasa sakit pada tubuhnya menghilang.

Setiap ucapan yang di berikan Seijurou maupun ke-empat kakaknya hanyalah sebuah ejekan, Tetsuya tau mereka membenci dirinya kerena kejadian saat dia masih SMP, dan saat itulah Tetsuya memulai melakukan _self harm_. Bukan salah Tetsuya jika saat pertandingan penting dia tumbang di tengah – tengah pertandingan. Bukan juga keinginan dia untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.

Namun, memang kondisi tubuhnya sedang tidak baik maka dari itu hal tersebut terjadi. Dan bagi keluarga Akashi hal tersebut adalah hal yang paling memalukan dan mencoreng nama baik Akashi. Dan sampai sekarang mereka berlima akan terus memperlakukan Tetsuya sebagai sesuatu yang gagal dalam keluarga Akashi.

Siapa yang tidak sakit hati saat tau orang – orang yang kau sayangi mengatakan hal tersebut secara jelas tanpa ada keraguan. Oleh karena itu, demi menghilangkan rasa sakit hati tersebut Tetsuya lebih baik melukai dirinya sendiri.

 **TBC**

* * *

Holaaaa~~~~ ada yang menunggu ini? XD

Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan ehehehe

Jadi, selamat membaca~~

Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya -w-)

* * *

Balasan Review :

EmperorVer : Sudah di lanjut w

Iftiyan Herliani253 : sudah di Up :3 dan tenang aja gakan discontinue ko XD aku ga akan gantungin reader XD

Vanilla Parfait : sudah di lanjut ya~~~ dan jika penaran silahkan di tunggu saja -w-)

Sunsuke UzuChiha : saya yang menulisnya pun berfikir hal yang sama :'D

adejunizaf17 : thank you :3

Guest cbx : huwaaaa udh di lanjut ko jadi jangan marah pada author yang suka bikin readernya ini galau :'D

Guest Sora Tsuki : sangat mengakitkan :'D

Yuu Yukimura : Arigatou! w

* * *

ありがとう。(ᄒ.ᄒ)


	3. Chapter 2

Sebulan sudah Tetsuya berlatih basket bersama Tim Seirin, dan juga cahayanya Kagami, semakin hari kekompakan mereka semakin baik walau kadang mereka sering bertengkah karena hal sepele. Dan hari ini, saat mereka sedang istirahat dari latihan Aida Riko yang merupakan pelatih mereka datang dengan wajah ceria serta berbunga – bunga, yang seketika membuat anak kelas 2 Tim Basket Seirin ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau semangat begitu, Pelatih?" tanya Kagami penasaran.

"Lusa kita akan bertanding dengan SMA Kaijo!" ucapnya dengan lantang

"Serius?!" seru yang lain.

"Tentu, dan pelatih mereka sudah menyetujuinya, oleh karena itu latihan hari ini akan di tambah!" serunya yang seketika membuat suasana menjadi suram.

"Semangat ayo! Jangan malas – malasan!" perintah Aida.

'Jika aku menang, ini bisa menjadi salah satu bukti bahwa aku juga pantas menjadi bagian dari Akashi' gumam Tetsuya.

'Niisan tachi, apakah dengan ini dapat membuktikan bahwa Tetsuya pantas menyandang nama 'Akashi'?'

 **oOo oOo**

 **Hello My Pitiable Life 02**

 **Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing : AkaKuro**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

 **oOo oOo**

Pagi hari yang cerah, di salah satu sekolah ternama di Kanagawa.

Terlihat beberapa orang sedang berdiri memandang gedung mewah yang ada di hadapan mereka. Sekolah yang ada di hadapan mereka memang salah satu sekolah elit di daerah nya jadi, jangan salah jika sekolah ini begitu mewah.

"He…hebat sekali sekolah ini" ucap Hyuuga terkesan.

"Bagaimana kita bisa menemukan gedung olah raga jika gedung sekolah mereka seluas ini" ucap Riko dengan raut muka binggung terlihat jelas disana.

"Ano pelatih"

"Ya, ada apa Akashi-kun?"

"Aku tau jalan menuju gedung olah raga" ucapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi! Ayo cepat tunjukan jalannya!" ucap Riko dengan semangat.

Dan dengan percaya pada ingatannya dulu Tetsuya berjalan bersama yang lain menuju gedung olah raga. Tidak memakan waktu lama untuk sampai kesana. Karena ternyata, Tetsuya masih ingat dengan betul lokasi gedung olah raganya saat pertama kali kemari untuk melihat pertandingan kakanya Ryouta.

Begitu sampai, mereka langsung di sambut oleh pelatih dari Tim Basket Kaijo, dan segera mereka di persilahkan masuk kedalam gym. Namun, apa yang mereka bayangkan berbeda dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Ano, kenapa setengah lapangannya dipakai?" tanya Riko.

"Untuk Seirin yang masih merupakan sekolah baru, kurasa setengah lapangan sudah cukup untuk latih tanding" ucap sang pelatih dengan nada meremehkan.

"Hooo, begitu" balas Riko sambil menahan emosinya. "Kalian semua segera bersiap, kita akan segera bertempur" lanjutnya.

Tidak mau kena imbas saat Riko dalam mode setannya, mereka semua segera bergegas untuk menganti pakaian mereka.

Tidak memmerlukan waktu lama untuk mereka berganti pakaian, dan setelah mereka selesai pertandinganpun langsung dimulai.

Tanpa memperhatikan lawan, kapten Tim Kaijo dengan tenangnya memainkan bola basktet tersebut sambil memberi intruksi pada anggota timnya, mereka terlalu meremehkan lawan sehingga tidak sadar bahwa Tetsuya yang sejak tadi mengamati merebut bola di tangan sang kapten dan mem _pass_ nya pada Kagami. Dan tercetaklah score pertama untuk Seirin.

"Hehh, boleh juga kalian" ucap sang kapten dengan nada meremehkan.

Pertandingan kembali di lanjutkan, kali ini tim Kaijo lebih serius walau mereka masih terlihat main – main, dan saat mereka sedang lengah Tetsuya kembali merebut bolanya dan langsung mem _pass_ kembali pada Kagami.

Dengan semangat yang mengebu – gebu Kagami mencetak score dan berakhir dengan ring yang terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Sumimasen, sepertinya kita tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan jika ring nya rusak" sahut Tetsuya "Jadi, lebih baik kita gunakan seluruh lapangan ini untuk berlatih tanding" lanjutnya dengan wajah datarnya.

Kesal dengan omongan Tetsuya yang terkesan seperti mengejek mereka, pelatih tim Kaijo memerintah anggota yang sedang menonton untuk mempersiapkan lapangan. Dan setelah selesai mempersiapkan lapangan, pertandingan kembali di lanjutkan.

Saat Seirin mencetak angka, maka Kaijo akan membalasnya, begitu terus sampai _quarter_ pertama berakhir.

"Akashi-kun, untuk _quarter_ kedua, kau tidak perlu masuk"

"Eh? Tapi aku masih sanggup, pelatih" sangkal Tetsuya.

"Dinginkan kepalamu, aku tidak tau masalahmu apa tapi kau terlihat seperti terburu – buru"

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang terburu – buru. Jadi, biarkan aku tetap bertanding" pinta Tetsuya.

"Tidak, dinginkan dulu pikiranmu baru aku akan mengeluarkanmu kembali"

"Baik"

Dan setelahnya _quarter_ keduapun di mulai dengan Tetsuya yang di ganti oleh Mitobe.

Walau tetsuya tidak bertanding, tapi tidak ada perubahan pada permainan. Tim Seirin mampu mencetak score lebih banyak dari tim Kaijo.

Berkat Kagami dan juga _three point_ dari Hyuuga mereka berhasil mencetak score lebih banyak dari tim Kaijo.

"Hey, kau lihat si nomor 11 saat dia berada di lapangan Seirin hanya bisa mencetak angka sedikit, tapi lihat saat dia duduk manis disana, mereka mampu mencetak angka lebih banyak"

"Kalau tidak salah diakan salah satu dari keluarga Akashi"

"Hah, apanya yang absolute dan tidak terkalahkan. Dia itu tidak ada apa – apanya"

Terus dan terus, mereka yang sejak tadi hanya menonton pertandingan ini mengucapkan hal buruk mengenai Tetsuya. Berusaha untuk tidak mendengar omongongan mereka dengan menutup kedua telingga nya dengan kedua tangannya, namun semakin dia berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan suara suara tersebut, semakin jelas pula suara suara itu terdengar di pendengarannya.

'Tidak! Hentikan! Aku mohon hentikan!' jetirnya dalam hati sambil menutup telinganya.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan pernah membuat malu nama Akashi, Tetsuya!"

"Kau harusnya sadar kelemahamu nanodayo"

"Kau ini merepotkan sekali Tetsu-chin"

"Kau itu lemah Tetsu! Jadi jangan pernah berharap kau bisa bermain basker seperti kami!"

"Tetsuyacchi sebaiknya jangan mempermalukan kami lagi"

'Tidak! Hentikan! Aku mohon hentikan! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi! Maafkan Tetsuya, niisan! Maafkan!' jeritnya dalam hati.

"…shi … Akashi…. Akashi!"

"Ha-" tersadar dari lamunannya dengan wajah yang begitu pucat dan keringat dingin yang bercucuran. "Ka….Kagami …. Kun"

"Kau baik – baik saja Akashi?"

"Akashi-kun, jika kau sedang sakit sebaiknya tidak usah ikut bertanding" ucap Riko.

"Tidak! Aku baik – baik saja! Ijinkan aku bermain aku mohon!"

"E…eh? Tapi kau terlihat seperti sedang sakit"

"Aku mohon pelatih! Aku baik – baik saja, jadi tolong ijinkan aku bermain!" pintanya.

"Errrr…. Baiklah, kalau begitu cepat bersiap sana"

"Baik"

Dan quarter ketiga pun dimulai.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan pertandingan sebelumnya, tim Seirin tetap mencetak score lebih banyak dari tim Kaijo. Dan dengan adanya Tetsuya di lapangan perubahan score yang sangat drastis terlihat. Tim Kaijo tertinggal banyak angka dari Tim Seirin.

"Hey kau! Sebaiknya menyinkir dari lapangan ini!" teriak salah satu anggota tim Kaijo kepada Tetsuya.

"Tidak akan pernah" ucap Tetsuya dengan serius.

"Sialan kau!" teriaknya.

Dan seketika.

Bugh.

"Akashi-kun!"

"Akashi!"

'Tidak….kumohon…"

 **oOo oOo**

"Tetsuya, sedang apa disana?" tanya seseorang. Namun, yang di tanya hanya diam dan terfokus pada apa yang dia lihat.

"Ahhh, kau sedang melihat nii-san mu bermain basket rupanya" ucapnya sambil mengelus sayang surai _baby blue_ itu.

"Kau ingin bermain juga dengan mereka?" tanyanya. Dan langsung sang objek yang sejak tadi di ajak berbicara menatap sosok di sebelahnya dengan wajah berbinar.

"Tetsuya boleh bermain jika kau sudah sembuh"

"Cei-nii!" teriak Tetsuya yang langsung memeluk erat Seijuurou.

"Kenapa Tetsuya berada di teras, Okaa-sama?"

"Kau tau sendiri bagaimana Tetsuya itu Seijuurou"

"Mencoba kabur dari Okaa-sama lagi, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak! Tetcuya tidak kabul Cei-nii! Tetcuya hanya kecepian caja"

"EH?! Tetsuyacchi kau kesepian?! Kemari! Biar Ryouta-nii temani!"

"Jangan dekati Tetsu baka Ryouta!"

"Lepaskan aku Daikicchi!"

"Berisik nodayo! Tetsuya sedang sakit! Kalian harusnya tenang!"

"Tetsu-chin mau cemilan?"

"Jangan berikan dia cemilan Atsushi! Tetsuya masih berumur 3 tahun! Dia tidak cocok makan cemilan mu itu nodayo!"

"Tarou-chin berisik"

"Hentikan keributan kalian semua atau kalian tidak akan bisa melihat Tetsuya sampai dia sembuh" walau titah dari si sulung sudah di keluarkan, namun keributan tersebut masih terus berlanjut.

Dan dengan suara tangisan yang keluar dari mulut si bungsu cukup untuk menghentikan keributan yang sejak tadi terjadi.

Dan dengan seketika sosok cantik yang mereka sebut Ibu itu mengendong Tetsuya dengan sayang untuk meredakan tangian si bungsu.

"Hentikan perkelahian kalian, lihat Tetsuya ketakutan melihat kaliab ribut - ribut seperti itu" titah sang Ibunda.

"Maafkan kami Tetsuya/Tetsuya/Tetsu-chin/Tetsu/Tetsuyacchi" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Bagus, dan Okaasan ingin mengatakan sesuati pada kalian jadi dengarkan apa yang akan Okaasan katakan" ucapnya, yang dijawab dengan anggukan serentak dari kelima makhluk warna warni di hadapannya.

"Apa kalian menyanyangi Tetsuya?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab mereka kompak.

"Kalau begitu, kalian harus melindunginya apapun yang terjadi. Dan ingat jangan sampai kalian melukai Tetsuya apalagi perasaanya. Janji?"

Dan dengan kompak mereka menjawab "Tentu, Okaa-sama"

Namun, kenyataan yang terjadi tidak seindah seperti yang ada disana.

 **oOo oOo**

Terbangun dengan keadaan yang bisa di bilang tidak cukup baik, Tetsuya baru sadar jika dia ternyata sudah berada di kamarnya. Terdiam cukup lama sambil menatap atap kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong, mencoba mengingat mimpi yang baru saja muncul di benaknya.

Mimpi bagaimana Nii-san nya menyayangi dirinya, mimpi bagaimana hangatnya kebersamaan itu. Suara isak tangis pun keluar dari mulutnya di sertai dengan air mata yang keluar tanpa henti.

Dirinya sangat merindukan masa – masa itu. Masa dimana keluarganya adalah keluarga yang hangat dan bergitu harmonis. Kasih sayang Ibu dan Ayah nya yang begitu terasa juga Nii-san nya yang begitu menyayangi Tetsuya.

Sungguh, jika bisa Tetsuya tidak ingin bagun dari mimpinya.

Dia lelah.

Lelah dengan semua hal yang mengharuskannya menjadi sosok yang sempurna.

'Jika kebersamaan adalah kesempurnaan, dan kesempurnaan adalah segala, apakah nii-san tachi akan selalu bersama Tetsuya untuk mengapai kebersamaan itu?'

Tetsuya hanya ingin Nii-san yang dia sayangi kembali seperti dulu.

Menyayangi dirinya seperti saat kedua orang tuanya masih ada.

Namun, semua itu adalah hal yang mustahil untuk dirinya.

'Ne, niisan tachi, Tetsuya merindukan kalian yang dulu'

Dirinya yang sejak kecil mempunyai fisik yang lemah tidak bisa menandingi Niisan nya yang mempunyai fisik kuat.

Ingin dia menyerah.

Tetapi.

Dia ingat bahwa menyerah tidak akan menghasilkan apapun.

Jadi, dengan sekuat tenaga dia akan mengembalikan itu semua.

Pasti.

Saat sedang mengenang masa lalu yang sangat Tetsuya sukai, terdengar suara ketukan pelan dari kamarnya.

"Tetsuya-sama, jika anda sudah bangun Seijuurou-sama dan yang lainnya menunggu di meja makan" ucap salah satu maid dari balik pintu.

"Baik" balas Tetsuya.

Segera dirinya bangun dari kasur empuknya dan segera berbenah. Setelah selesai dia baru menyadari bahwa dikepalanya terlilit perban. Sejak kapan?

Tentu saat pertandingan melawan Kaijo tadi, salah satu anggotanya melukai Tetsuya dengan tidak sengaja memuluk kepalanya hingga berdarah dan dirinya tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan segera Riko dibantu yang lain mengobati luka tersebut dan melilitkan perban agar darahnya berhenti keluar.

Dan setelah pertandingan selesai dengan kemenangan Seirin, mereka menelefon Tanaka agar menjemput Tetsuya yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

'Sepertinya aku membuat kekacauan' keluhnya dalam hati.

Mencoba melupakan apa yang terjadi, Tetsuya segera bergegas menuju ruang makan.

"Ne ne Shintaroucchi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuyacchi?"

"Seseorang memukul kepalanya saat sedang bertanding melawan Kaijo tadi"

"Hah! hanya di pukul pelan begitu dia sampai pingsan, dasar lemah!"

"Tetsu-chin memang lemah, kau tidak perlu bilang itu sambil berteriak Dai-chin"

"Walaupun Seirin menang dalam latih tanding tadi, tapi tetap saja Tetsuya mempermalukan nama Akashi, sungguh tidak berguna"

"Seijuuroucchi, bukannya itu terlalu jahat? Tetsuyacchi bukan tidak berguna dia hanya lemah saja"

"Itu sama saja tidak berguna baka"

"Karena Tetsuya lemah maka dari itu dia mudah terluka nodayo, benar – benar merepotkan"

"Tetsu-chin memang selalu merepotkan Tarou-chin"

Dan seterusnya, mereka mengucapkan kata – kata tersebutm tanpa mereka sadari bahwa sejak tadi Tetsuya mendengarkan semua pembicaraan mereka.

Hinaan demi hinaan mereka ucapkan tanpa memikirkan bagaimana dirinya.

Cukup!

Tetsuya tidak tahan dengan semua ini!

"Hentikan….."

"Hentikan!…"

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Tetsuya di hadapan para Niisan-nya.

"Kenapa? … kenapa kalian selalu berkata buruk padaku?! ….. Apa salahku sebenarnya?!" teriaknya dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir. "Kenapa kalian terus saja berkata seperti itu tanpa tau bagaimana perasaanku?! ….. KENAPA?!" teriaknya lagi sambil menatap penuh amarah pada mereka yang ada di hadapannya

"Kau tanya 'kenapa' Tetsuya? Kau ingin tahu alasannya?" balas Seijuuro dengan suara dingin

"Karna kau itu hanyalah aib dari keluarga Akashi! Kau! Orang lemah sepertimu! Hanyalah hama di keluarga ini!"

 _'Bohong...'_

"Kau itu sangat merepotkan nodayo! Kau tidak tahu apa bahwa aku selalu kerepotan saat harus sering merawatmu yang penyakitan itu?!"

 _'Bohong...'_

"Karena Tetsu-chin itu lemah maka kau itu menyebalkan, seharusnya kau tau itu"

 _'Tidak...'_

"Hah! Untuk apa kami harus memikirkan perasaanmu itu Tetsu! Bahkan kau sendiri tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan kami saat orang – orang menghina kami karena dirimu yang lemah itu!"

 _'Tetsuya selalu memikirkan perasaan kalian'_

"Untuk apa Tetsuyacchi bertanya seperti itu jika sudah tau jawabannya bahwa kau itu hanyalah penganggu saja di keluarga ini"

 _'Karena aku ingin tahu apakah kalian masih menyayangiku ... atau ... melupakannku ...'_

Siapapun…

Hentikan….

Katakan bahwa semua yang di ucapkan oleh mereka adalah bohong….

Siapapun….

Tolong katakan bahwa Niisan nya hanya bercanda…

Kenapa!

Kenapa mereka menjadi seperti itu?!

Kemana Niisan-nya yang begitu menyayangi dirinya?!

Kemana perginya semua kasih sayang itu?!

 _'Maafkan Tetsuya yang hanya menjadi penghambat kesuksesan kalian niisan tachi, Tetsuya janji tidak akan merepotkan kalian lagi'_

"Hah! Aku muak melihat mukamu itu Tetsu! Sana pergi! Lebih baik orang seperti dirimu tidak ada disini!" maki Daiki dengan nada yang penuh emosi

 _'Jika aku tahu akan jadi seperti ini, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak di lahirkan'_

"Sepertinya kau perlu di beri pelajaran Tetsuya, kau sudah melupakan tata kramamu!"

"Kurung saja dia di kamarnya, Seijuurou-niisan"

"Kurasa itu bukan itu buruk Dai-chin"

"Hehh~ tidak buruk juga Daikicchi"

"Terserah kau saja Daiki"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Atsushi bawa Tetsuya ke kamarnya" titah Seijuurou.

Belum sempat Tetsuya untuk pergi dari sana, Atsushi sudah membawa Tetsuya terlebih dahulu dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Lepaskan! Atsushi-niisan! Lepaskan aku!" pinta Tetsuya

Namun, teriakan memohon itu sama sekali tidak di dengarkannya, dan terus melangkah masuk menuju kamar Tetsuya.

"Kau akan diam terus di sini saat kau sudah mengakui kesalahanmu Tetsuya" ucap Seijuurou, dan seketika pintu di hadapan Tetsuya terkunci dengan kegelapan yang menyelimuti.

"Buka! Bukaan pintunya Nii-san!"

"Sungguh Tetsuya tidak bermaksud untuk mempermalukan kalian, Tetsuya janji tidak akan melakuaknnya lagi!"

"Maafkan Tetsuya, Seijuurou-niisan! Tolong keluarkan Tetsuya dari sini aku mohon! Tetsuya janji tidak akan mempermalukan kalian lagi, Tetsuya janji tidak akan menjadi penghalang kalian lagi, karena itu Tetsuya mohon tolong keluarkan Tetsuya dari sini"

Suara parau si bungsu yang meronta, memohon maaf kepada si sulung tidak pernah di dengarkan, bahkan ke empat kakaknya sama sekali tidak menolong si bungsu. Rasa benci yang muncul dalam diri mereka membuat mereka tidak peduli dengan si bungsu dan melukapan janji mereka terhadap sang Ibunda.

"Jangan ada yang pernah membuka pintu kamar Tetsuya! Ini adalah pelajaran karena dia sudah bersikap tidak sopan!" titah si sulung kepada semua maid yang ada di mansion Akashi.

Tidakkah mereka sadar bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan hanyalan menambah luka didalam hati kecil Tetsuya yang begitu rapuh?

"Niisan…..hiks….maafkan Tetsuya…"

Dan kegelapanpun menyelimuti dirinya dengan sempurna.

 **TBC**

* * *

Yoooooo! setelah sekain lama akhirnya saya kembali~ -w-)

Maafkan baru bisa update sekarang :'D

berhubung selama 2 minggu author ini sakit gara - gara ... ya itulah pokoknya :'D

sesuatu yang sungguh tidak ingin di ingat karena kesalahan sendiri :"D

Jadi, selamat menikmati dan jangan lupa Reviewnya ya~~~~ '3')

Maaf untuk kali ini tidak ada balasan Review :"v

Tapi terima kasih sebelumnya untuk kalian yang sudah memberi review! -w-)

Author sayang kalian :3

* * *

ありがとう。(ㅎ.ㅎ)


	4. Chapter 3

Di dalam kegelapan yang hampir setiap hari menyelimuti ruangan itu terdengar sebuah suara tangisan namun seketika suara tangisan tersebut hilang tergantikan dengan kesunyian dan dengan seketika kesunyian tadi terpecahkan dengan suara tawa. Namun, kembali kenyusian itu hilang digantikan dengan tangisan. Begitu terus hingga seseorang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut terlelap dan tertidur dalam kesunyian dan kegelapan.

 **oOo oOo**

 **Hello My Pitiable Life 03**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing : AkaKuro**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

 **oOo oOo**

Kagami heran, begitu pula yang lain. Pasalnya salah satu anggota inti mereka sudah hampir sebulan tidak datang latihan begitu pula dengan kelas. Tidak ada laporan dari guru kelasnya dan sang guru pun tidak menanyakan bagaimana keadaan di bayangan itu.

Kabarpun tidak datang pada Kagami. entah kenapa perasaannya begitu cemas, dirinya belum lama menjadi teman dekat si bayangan itu, namun dirinya merasa bahwa ada yang aneh dengan Akashi itu. Luka – luka di tubuhnya adalah salah satu yang membuat Kagami begitu penasaran dengan keluarga Akashi ini.

Tidak mungkin jika kakak-kakak Akashi tidak memperhatikan keadaannya kan? Keluarganya adalah salah satu keluarga ternama di Jepang, untuk pengobatan dan lain sebagainya itu pasti bukan masalah mengingat salah satu kakaknya itu adalah seorang dokter terkenal.

Jika di tanya keamanan maka kakak keempatnya yang akan menjaga Akashi mengingat bahwa pekerjaannya adalah salah satu anggota Polisi. Jika di tanya gizi? Kagami yakin itu juga bukan sebuah masalah, walau tubuh Akashi begitu ringkih tapi setiap hari kakak ketiga nya selalu memberikan dia makanan yang bernutrisi.

Penampilan? Dia tidak cupu cupu amat, lagi pula kakak kelima nya yang merupakan model itu selalu memberika dia pakaian yang modis dan sesuai dengan Akashi

Kasih sayang? Oh si sulung selalu memanjakan dia setiap saat, bahkan jika Kagami tidak salah menangkap penuturan Akashi, dia itu sangat mencintai kakak sulungnya itu.

Tapi? Walau saat Akashi menceritakan bagaimana keluarganya pada mereka semua muka dia begitu terlihat sangat senang dengan senyuman manis, Kagami merasa ada aura kesedihan yang begitu kuat dari senyuman itu.

'Hahhhh~~' helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Kagami saat sedang mengingat bagaimana sosok Akashi Tetsuya yang terlihat begitu lemah namun kuat di saat bersamaan.

Haruskan Kagami pergi kerumah Akashi untuk menemuinya?

 **oOo oOo**

Semakin dikerjakan, semakin bertambah pula kertas – kertas yang bertangan menuju mejanya. Sudah hampir sebulan dirinya tidak dapat beristirahat dengan baik. Dan sudah hampir sebulan pula sebuah perasaan aneh selalu datang menghampirinya.

Mimpi tentang seseorang yang entah siapa dia selalu mendatangi dirinya dikala dia sedang tertidur. Wajah sedih berserta kecewa begitu lerlihat di wajahnya. Namun entah kenapa Seijuurou tidak dapat mengingat siapa orang yang selalu berada di mimpinya itu.

"Ini terkahir laporan yang harus kau periksa Sei-chan" ucap seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruang kerja Seijuurou.

"Kau yakin ini yang terakhir Reo?"

"Tentu, dan setelah laporan ini kau periksa sebaiknya kau pergi menemui adikmu sana! Lihat wajahmu seperti mayat hidup saja!" keluhnya.

"Baik baik aku akan kesana jadi hentikan ocehanmu dan kembali bekerja sana" ucap Seijuurou sambil melihat langit yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

"Jika kau butuh sesuatu panggil saja" balas Mibuchi seraya pergi meninggalkan Seijuurou.

Setiap dirinya melihat langit biru yang cerah itu dia selalu mengingat seseorang, namun siapa orang itu Seijuurou benar – benar melupakannya. Dan Seijuurou sangat ingin mengetahui siapa itu.

 _Di tempai lain_

Setiap dirinya akan memulai operasi, maka dirinya akan melihat langit biru yang begitu cerah. Sama seperti hari ini beberapa jam yang lalu dirinya melakukan operasi besar terhadap satu pasien. Sebelum dan sesudah dirinya melakukan operasi makan langit biru yang ada di hadapannya adalah penyemangat dirinya agar dirinya tenang dan tidak gelisah saat melakukan operasi.

Entah sejak kapan kebiasaan itu ada pada dirinya, dia tidak mengingatnya. Namun yang jelas cara itu berhasil membuat dirinya tenang. Sejenak dirinya membayangkan seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan langit biru itu, namun siapa orang itu dirinya tidak begitu mengingatnya. Hanya satu hal yang dia ingat bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya.

'Apakah aku melukapakan sesuatu?' gumamnya dalam hati.

 _Di tempai lain_

Tokonya hari ini begitu ramai, hal ini memang sudah biasa. Di siang hari took kuenya selalu penuh dengan pembeli. Dan hampir sebagian dari mereka akan membeli kue yang menjadi _icon_ dari tokonya itu. Kue _Vaniila Blue_ , kue ini mempunyai warna biru langit dengan rasa vanilla yang begitu pas di lidah semua orang. Tidak salah jika tokonya mempunyai banyak pelanggan.

Namun, setiap dirinya membuat kue tersebut, dirinya selalu mengingat seseorang. Siapa orang itu? Dirinyapun tidak mengetahuinya. Sudah sekitar sebulan dirinya selalu merasa melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Setiap dirinya memandang langit biru yang begitu cerah atau saat dirinya membuat kue andalannya, dirinya selalu merasa melupakan suatu hal.

'Sebenarnya apa yang sudah ku lupakan?'

 _Di tempai lain_

Hari ini akhirnya dirinya mendapatkan liburnya. Setelah hampir sebulan dia menangani kasus yang begitu penting, akhirnya kasus tersebut dapat terpecahkan. Lelah menghampiri dirinya yang saat itu sedang berbaring di taman dekat kantor dia bertugas.

Memandang lagit biru cerah itu entah kenapa begitu menenangkan hatinya. Hangat dan menenangkan, itu yang Daiki rasakan saat dia memandang langit biru di hadapannya. Namun semenjak sebulan terakhir ini dirinya selalu merasa telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Namun apa itu dirinya benar – benar tidak tau.

'Apa kau melupakan seseorang?'

 _Di tempai lain_

"Langit hari ini begitu cerah Kasamatsu-senpai!" ucap Ryouta dengan begitu senang.

"Ya ya aku tau itu" balas Kasamatsu acuh.

"He? Tumben kau tidak memarahiku-ssu?"

"Aku bosan jika harus memarahimu jika sudah mengoceh mengenai lagit cerah! Karena itu tidak aka nada akhirnya! Jadi sebaiknya fokus pada kamera agar pemotretan mu cepat selesai!"

"Baik-ssu!" seru Ryouta.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Ryouta pun merasakan hal yang sama saat melihat langit biru yang cerah. Namun, tetap saja dia tidak bisa mengingat apa dan siapa orang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya. Dan salah satu alasan dirinya menjadi seorang model.

Tidakkah mereka mengingat dirinya? Atau mereka benar – benar melupakan sosok yang begitu berarti di hidup mereka? Salah satu alasan yang begitu besar mereka memilih pekerjaan mereka saat ini? Tidakkah mereka mengingat bagaimana dirinya yang begitu rapuh?

' _Apakah Niisan tachi masih mengingatku?'_

 **oOo oOo**

Sungguh, Kagami binggung harus ber-reaksi bagaimana setelah mencoba untuk datang kerumah Akashi Tetsuya. Menurut butler dan maid yang menyambutnya saat dia bertamu kesana. Bahwa Tuan Muda Tetsuya sedang sakit jadi tidak bisa masuk sekolah.

Oke, sakit apa memang dirinya hingga hampir sebulan tidak dapat masuk sekolah? Haruskan Kagami menemui kakak-kakaknya untuk menanyakan bagaimana keadaaan temannya itu? Sungguh entah kenapa Kagami begitu cemas dengan keadaannya.

Mungkin hari ini dia tidak beruntung, namun besok akan dia coba lagi. Jika masih tidak bisa makan besoknya lagi dan terus hingga dirinya dapat melihat bagaimana kedaan temannya itu.

 **oOo oOo**

Beberapa makanan sudah tersaji di meja ruang makan, namun sejak makanan tersebut tersaji tidak ada satupun yang menyentuh makanan tersebut. Sejak penghuni rumah pulang mereka langsung berdiam didalam kamar mereka. Tidak ada niat untuk keluar lalu menyantap makan malam yang sudah di sajikan.

Pikiran mereka semua melayang membayangkan sesuatu. Suatu hal penting yang sudah mereka lupakan itu terus terfikirkan oleh mereka. Merasa bahwa jika mereka benar-benar melupakannya makan mereka akan kehilangan hal tersebut untuk selamanya.

Lelah yang sangat di rasa oleh tubuh mereka, dan dalam sekejab mimpi yang sama pun menghampiri mereka.

 **oOo oOo**

 _Seseorang itu, sedang memainkan sebuah bola orange yang ada di hadapannya. Tertawa senang saat melihat orang yang dia kagumi memasukan bola yang sama seperti yang dia pegang kedalam ring sambil melompat._

 _Keren._

 _Begitu pikir dirinya yang saat itu hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka berlima. Semenjak dirinya sakit demam, dirinya sama sekali tidak di perbolehkan bermain bersama kakak-kakaknya. Ibunya cemas jika dirinya akan tumbang kembali dan jatuh sakit._

 _Namun, hanya memperhatikan saja dia tidak suka. Jadi dengan berbekal nekat dirinya berlari menghampiri kelima orang yang sangat di sayanginya._

" _Niichan tachi!" teriaknya sambil berlari menghampiri. "Ajari … juga bermain seperti kalian" ucapnya dengan penuh semangat._

" _Tidak" tolak mereka bersamaan._

" _Kenapa? … kan ingin bermain bersama niisan-tachi! … ingin menjadi keren seperti kalian!"_

" _Tapi kau masih sakit …" ucap si pirang._

"… _sudah sembuh Ryouta-nii!" protesnya tidak terima._

" _Kami akan mengajarimu … jika kau sudah sehat" ucap si hitam._

"… _sudah sehat Daiki-nii!"protesnya kembali._

" _Sebaiknya … istirahat saja, jika sudah baikan kami akan mengajarimu tenang saja"_

" _Kenapa Atsushi-nii bicara begitu juga?!" protespun masih di layangkan._

" _Karena nyatanya kau memang masih sakit …" kali ini si hijau mengeluarkan pendapatnya._

" _Aku sudah sembuh Shintarou-nii!"_

" _Kenapa kau ingin sekali ikut bermain …?" kali ini si sulung ikut bertanya._

" _Agar aku bisa menjadi sehebat kalian! Dan membuktikan pada niisan tachi bahwa … pantas menjadi keluarga Akashi!"_

" _Kau memang pantas menjadi keluarga Akashi, mau bagaimanapun dirimu itu adalah dirimu, jadi jangan berfikir bahwa karena kau tidak bisa apa-apa kau itu tidak pantas. Kau lahir sebagai pelengkap dari keluarga ini, dan karena ada dirimu kehadiran kami akan lebih berarti" ucap si sulung._

" _Sungguh? Walau aku penyakitan, lemah dan tidak berguna aku tetap pantas menyandang nama Akashi?"_

" _Tentu saja" jawab mereka berlima serempak._

 _Kehangat yang tersaji di sana seketika tergantikan dengan suatu yang begitu mengerikan._

" _Kau itu tidak berguna! Kau hanya aib di keluarga ini!"_

" _Kau itu penyakitan! Dan kau hanya merepotkanku saja!"_

" _Karna kau itu orangnya pilih – pilih aku harus membuat makannya yang sesuai dengan dirimu, dan itu menyebalkan!"_

" _Kau lemah! Jadi kau tidak pantas berada di sini!"_

" _Kau sudah mengecewakan kami jadi, jangan pernah berharap kami akan peduli lagi dengan dirimu!"_

" _Maaf Niisan tachi…."_

 _Suara lirih tersebut begitu menyayat hati saat mereka mendengarkannya, sunggguh sosok tersebut, sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Kenapa bisa mereka melupakan sosok yang begitu berarti dalam hidup mereka? Alasan mereka bekerja keras, alasan mereka memilih pekerjaan mereka, alasan mereka hidup. Kenapa mereka dengan mudah melupakan itu semua?_

 _Disana, di dalam kegelapan yang ada di hadapan merekam terlihat jelas bagaimana tubuh ringkih itu bergetar ketakutan di pojok ruangan gelap tersbeut._

 _Sosok lemah yang sedang melukai dirinya sendiri dengan pisau silet._

 _Sosok yang begitu mereka sayangi dan mereka cintai_

 _Perlahan menghilang bersama dengan kegelapan._

" _Apakah kalian sudah mengingatku Niisan tachi?"_

 **oOo oOo**

Kebahagiaan yang begitu dia jaga hilang karena kesalahannya, karena dosa besar yang sudah dia lakukan. Namun, seberapa dia berusaha untuk melupakan perasaaan itu terus dan terus persaaan itu datang menghampiri. Dan saat dirinya mengungkapkan persaannyanya, pandangan benci dan jijik lah yang dia dapat dari orang yang dia cintai.

"Aku membenci mu!"

 _Maafkan aku karena telah mencintaimu Sei-nii, … berjanji akan melupakan perasaan ini_

Begitu dirinya kehilangan perhatian dari orang yang begitu dia sayangi, dia mencoba menarik perhatian dari yang lain, salah satunya adalah dirinya. Dirinya berjanji sesibuk apapun pekerjaan yang dia hadapai, sosok rapuh di hadapannya adalah yang utama. Namun saat kekhawatirannya di permainkan dirinya seketika begitu membenci sosok ringkih tersebut.

"Aku membenci mu!"

 _Maafkan aku Shintarou-nii, … berjanji tidak akan merepotkan nii lagi_

Bagaimanapun kue yang dia buat maka sosok mungil yang ada di sebelahnya ini akan menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipinya. Kata enak dan hebat selalu diucapkan. Namun seketika kata yang menjadi semangatnya adalah kata yang hampir mengahncurkannya. Setelah sosok mungil tersebut berbohong dengan mengatakan kata – kata penyemangatnya tersebut.

"Aku membenci mu!"

 _Maafkan aku Atsushi-nii, … berjanji tidak akan membohongi nii lagi_

Tidak terkalahkan. Itu julukan yang dia miliki sewaktu masih bersekolah. Ahli dalam bermain basket dan salah satu yang dikatakan dapat mengalahkan si sulung. Dia dengan sabar melatih sosok rapuh di hadapannya agar bisa sepertinya. Namun sebanyak apapun dirinya mengajarkan bagaimana cara bermain yang benar, sosok rapuh itu tetap tidak bisa menjadi seperti dirinya. Dan karena sosok tersebut pekerjaan sebagai pelatih yang dia sukai dulu hilang.

"Aku membenci mu!"

 _Maafkan aku Daiki-nii, … berjanji tidak akan menyusahkan nii lagi_

Menjadi model terkenal adalah pekerjaannya, dan sudah dirinya tekuni sejak kecil. Parasnya yang cantik membuat dirinya sangat cocok menjadi seorang model. Dan sosok imut di sampingnya adalah orang yang paling mengerti bagaimana dirinya. Walau sesibuk apapun pekerjaan yang dia dapatkan sosok imut ini akan selalu menemaninya. Namun, saat dirinya benar – benar membutuhkan sosok imut itu di sisinya, sosok tersebut malah meninggalkan dia dalam kesedirian, dan menghianatinya.

"Aku membenci mu!"

 _Maafkan aku Ryouta-nii, … berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan nii sendirian lagi_

Walau kata maaf sudah dia ucapkan sebanyak apapun kebencian dan kekesalan menutup telinga dan hati mereka, sehingga mereka tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah hancur bersama dengan penyesalan.

" _Sayonara niisan tachi, semoga kalian bahagia"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"TETSUYA!"

 **TBC**

* * *

YOOOOOOOO! adakah yang menunggu lanjutan ini? XD

maap jika lama updatenya, karen author masih mau menikmati hari libur yang tinggal sebulan lagi :'v

hehehhehehe XD

JADI! SUDAHKAH KALIAN MENYIPAKAN TISU SAAT MEMBACA INI DAH CHAP BERIKUTNYA?! XD

jika belum... siapkan lah :D

selamat membaca

Jangan lupa reviewnya! -w-)

* * *

 **Balasan Review** :

 **drunkenfish :** karena author senang melihat tsuya menderita XD tapi tenang ko Tetsuya akan bahagia pada saatnya XD

 **Vira D Ace** : Hayo siapa suruh pas pulang sekolah bacanya XD , yang ngetiknya pun nyesek :'D

 **nasyhiinasy :** Iya akhirnya bisa update :''

 **Vanilla Parfait** : mereka pasti akan sadar bahwa tetsuya adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga :'D

 **EmperorVer** : ini dia chap selanjutnya~ mereka ga jahat ko, mereka itu baik XD , sei kecewa sama tsuya jadi dia gitu :'v dan faktor lainnya :'v

 **Iftiyan Herliani253 :** belum klimkas ko masih di awal XD, tetsuya ga bunuh diri ko :'v dia masih cinta nyawanya :D

 **AsukaaK :** mereka ga jahat ko, cuma karna satu hal mereka jadi gitu XD dan ... tetsuya memang sangat sedih :'D

* * *

TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEW NYA!

* * *

 **ありがとう。(ㅎ.ㅎ)**


	5. Chapter 4

Dulu, ruangan ini adalah salah satu ruangan yang dapat membuktikan bahwa dirinya pantas menyandang marganya. Namun, untuk kali ini dia merasa tidak sanggup untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut. Karena dirinya tidak pernah membayangkan akan melakukan hal tersebut pada salah satu anggota keluarganya.

Dirinya takut untuk melakukan hal tersebut, takut untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan orang yang begitu dia sayangi. Takut untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Dirinya benar – benar takut dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi di dalam. Dulu, dulu sekali, dirinya selalu percaya diri dengan apa yang akan terjadi, segala kemungkinan buruk akan dia hiraukan dan acuhkan agar kelancaran yang dia dapatkan.

Namun sekarang? Dia benar – benar tidak bisa menghilangkan semua kemungkinan itu. Ketakutan akan kehilangan yang dia rasakan membuat dirinya menjadi sesosok yang begitu lemah dan tidak mampu berbuat apa - apa. Tetapi, jika dirinya tidak melakukannya dengan segera maka dirinya akan menyesal selamanya.

"Kami percaya padamu Shintarou, jadi lakukan" ucap si sulung dengan sungguh – sungguh.

Memandang semua saudara yang ada di hadapan dirinya, Shintarou bersumpah akan menyelamatkan seseorang yang begitu penting bagi hidup mereka.

 **oOo oOo**

 **Hello My Pitiable Life 04**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing : AkaKuro**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

 **oOo oOo**

Lima jam bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Selama lima jam dirinya menunggu, dan selama lima jam tersebut dirinya ketakutan dan cemas. Segala kemungkinan terburuk memasuki pemikirannya. Apakah dia akan selamat? Apakah Shintarou dapat menyelamatkan satu sosok yang begitu berarti bagi hidup mereka? Atau kemungkinan terburuk yang sejak tadi hinggap di pikiran nya akan terjadi?

Dia lelah menunggu, dia ingin segera Shintarou keluar dari ruangan itu dan membawa kabar baik bahwa semua baik – baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu di cemaskan. Namun, kenyataan yang begitu kejam menampar mereka. Sosok itu, sosok yang begitu berharga untuk hidupnya, terbaring tidak berdaya di sana. Dengan alat – alat penopang kehidupan yang berada di tubuh ringkih itu.

"Maaf nanodayo, hanya ini yang sanggup kulakukan" ucapnya dengan suara lirih.

Seijuurou tau bahwa itu bukan hal baik, namun apa yang terjadi pada sosok disana adalah salah mereka. Jika saja mereka lebih memahami bagaimana perasaan dia pada mereka, maka apa yang terjadi sekarang tidak akan pernah ada. Mereka benar – benar menyesal telah melakukan hal itu pada dirinya dan mengingkari janji yang pernah mereka buat kepada mendiang Ibunda nya.

'Maafkan Seijuurou, Okaa-sama. Maafkan kami telah mengingakari janji yang telah kita buat'

'Maaf…..'

Walau kata maaf itu terucap beribu kalipun, tidak akan ada satupun hal yang berubah. Namun, mereka berharap bahwa mereka masih memiliki satu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang sudah mereka perbuat. Karena ego yang begitu besar telah mengancurkan satu sosok yang begitu penting bagi mereka. Sosok yang kini sudah hancur menjadi kepingan kecil.

 _Maafkan kami_

 **oOo oOo**

Kamar yang mendominasi dengan warna biru langit yang cerah itu dahulu begitu menenangkan. Namun sekarang kamar tersebut begitu mengerikan. Kasur yang berantakan, isi bantal yang berserakan, pecahan kaca dimana – mana, beberapa potong pisau silet bercampur darah yang tergeletak sembarang di lantai dan yang paling mengerikan adalah _bathtub_ yang berisi genangan air yang tercampur dengan darah.

Siapapun akan berfikir bahwa telah terjadi pembantaian pada pemilik kamar tersebut. Namun bukan sebuah pembantain yang terjadi, melainkan hal tersebut semua di lakukan oleh pemilik kamar yang sekarang sedang terbaring lemah di salah satu kasur rumah sakit. Sebulan lebih mereka tanpa sengaja mengurung dirinya, dan inilah yang mereka dapatkan. Sebuah tragedi yang hampir saja merenggut nyawa orang terkasih.

"Ini sungguh mengerikan-ssu" cicit Ryouta yang ketakutan melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Sebulan lebih kita melupakannya dan inilah yang terjadi, sungguh aku menyesal telah mengatakan itu padanya" sesal Daiki.

"Aku juga Dai-chin, seharusnya aku tidak mengucapkan hal itu" ucap Atsushi sambil menahan air matanya.

"Aku tidak kuat membayangkan apa yang dia lakukan, rasanya sungguh menyakitkan-ssu!"

Bukan hanya Ryouta yang merasakannya, namun mereka semua merasakannya juga. Kepedihan yang mereka rasakan pada malam hari dimana, mereka mendengar suara jeritan Seijuuoru yang meminta tolong dengan seseorang di pangkuannya dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

Sosok itu, adik kesayangan mereka, Tetsuya mereka, Tetsuya yang sudah mereka sakiti dan mereka lupakan. Tergeletak tidak berdaya dengan luka sayatan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dan darah yang mengalir pada bagian lehernya.

Tetsuya yang seharusnya mereka jaga dengan baik, mereka rawat dengan sepenuh hati, dan sosok yang seharusnya mereka sayangi, sosok malaikat tersebut kini telah hancur menjadi sosok yang begitu memprihatinkan.

Mereka menyesal, sangat menyesali perbuatan yang telah mereka lakukan pada adik kesayangan mereka, karena perbuatan mereka lah sang adik yang begitu mereka sayangi menjadi seperti sekarang. Seandainya mereka menyadari babagimana perasaan sebenarnya si bungsu maka hal yang ada di hadapan mereka tidak akan terjadi.

Namun sayang, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Apa yang sudah mereka perbuat tidak dapat mereka tarik kembali dan kini mereka hanya berharap keselamatan untuk si bungsu.

 **oOo oOo**

Jika biasanya kalian akan melihat orang – orang di dalam rumah megah itu tengah sibuk bersiap untuk perkerjaan mereka masing – masing maka berbeda dengan hari ini. Orang – orang yang biasanya memenuhi ruang makan pada rumah megah itu tidak terlihat satu sosok pun.

Bukan sebuah keanehan lagi, hal ini sudah terjadi sejak seminggu lalu. Dan sekarang mereka sedang berada di salah satu ruangan khusus yang berada di tempat Shintarou bekerja. Terlihat si ungu yang sedang memilah bekal makan yang baru saja dia buat untuk dijadikan sebagai sarapan, ada di pirang dan si dim yang juga ikut membantu.

Si hijau yang sedang memeriksa keadaaan orang yang sedang terbaring lemah di sana, dan si merah yang senantiasa berada di sebelahnya sambil mengenggam erat tangannya agar kehangatan yang dia berikan dapat terpancarkan.

"Minna, sebaiknya kita sarapan dulu-ssu" ujar si pirang sambil membawa piring berisi makanan.

"Aku tidak lapar" ucap si sulung yang masih setia pada posisinya.

"Kami tau kau khawatir dengan kondisi Tetsuya, tapi jika kau seperti ini terus kau bisa sakit Seijuurou" ucap Shintarou yang merasa cemas dengan keadaaan si sulung.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menyantap makanan saat Tetsuya dalam keadaan seperti ini?!"

Seketika semua yang berada di sana terdiam, tidak dapat membalas perkataan si sulung.

Mereka tahu bahwa sebulan yang lalu mereka selalu menyantap makanan dengan tepat waktu, selalu menyantap makanan yang sehat dan juga enak, selama mereka hidup tidak pernah ada kata tidak cukup untuk masalah pangan mereka, maka dari itu mereka dapat tumbuh dengan baik seperti sekarang.

Namun, hal tersebut berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan si bungsu. Mereka tidak tahu apakan dia makan tepat waktu, memakan makanan yang sehat dan enak seperti mereka. Dan selama sebulan terakhir mereka benar – benar melupakannya.

' _Maafkan kami, sungguh …. Maafkan kami Tetsuya'_

 **oOo oOo**

Detik demi detik berdetak, jam demi jam telah berputar, hari demi hari mereka lewati, namun tidak ada tanda – tanda bahwa seseorang yang sudah hampir seminggu terbaring di sana akan membuka matanya. Mata itu tertutup begitu rapat, terlihat tenang dalam tidurnya.

Doa demi doa selalu mereka lafalkan untuk si bungsu, berharap bahwa dia akan kembali memperlihatkan kembali indahnya sinar mata biru langitnya yang menenagkan, suaranya yang meneduhkan dan senyumannya yang memberi semangat kepada mereka.

"Tetsuya" ucapnya dengan suara lirih "Kapan kau akan bangun? Tidak kah kau merasa lelah selalu tertidur?" tanyanya sambil mengelus sayang rambut biru langit itu.

"Tetsuya, kau mau tidak mendengarkan perkataan nii-san mu ini? Tanyanya kembali.

"Ku mohon Tetsuya bangunlah, permintaan ku tidak sulit Tetsuya, aku hanya ingin kau bagun, kumohon" pintanya dengan suara lirih menahan tangis.

Mereka tahu sosok yang selalu setia berada di samping si bungsu adalah yang paling merasa bersalah. Karena bagaimana pun dirinyalah yang telah mengurung si bungsu di kamarnya sendiri. Maka tidak aneh jika Seijuurou lah yang paling tersiksa dengan semua yang telah terjadi.

'Kami-sama, kumohon beri kami satu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang telah kami lakukan, kami berjanji akan menjaganya dan selalu bersamanya, kami mohon' pinta Seijuurou.

Perlahan jari itu bergerak, perlahan jari – jari itu membalas genggaman tangan yang senantiasa berada di sana, perlahan genggaman tangan itu semakin kuat membalas, kelopak mata yang selama ini tertutup perlahan terbuka memperlihatkan iris aquamarine nya yang menenangkan. Perlahan namun pasti, sosok yang hampir satu minggu tertidur dengan nyenyak tersebut terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya.

"Tetsuya… Tetsuya!" ucap Seijuuro yang langsung memeluk erat sosok itu.

Akhirnya, setelah mereka menunggu cukup lama, sosok yang begitu berharga bagi mereka terbagung dari mimpi panjangnya, senang dan sedih bercampur menjadi haru di ruangan tersebut. Akhirnya mereka bisa bersama – sama kembali, seperti dulu, bisa kembali berbagi keluh kesah, berbagi kebahagian dan keceriaan bersama, akhirnya mereka dapat kembali memperbaiki kesalahan mereka.

Begitu yang mereka pikirkan saat melihat sosok yang mereka sayangi itu terbangun dari tidurnya, namun siapa sangka kenyataan menampar mereka dari harapan mereka yang begitu indah, menyadarkan mereka bahwa sosok yang ada di hadapan mereka sudah rusak.

Hanya dengan satu kata yang keluar dari mulut kecil itu, dengan suara khas nya, satu kata tersebut membuat mereka sadar bahwa mereka tidak dapat memperbaiki apa yang sudah terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa?"

 **TBC**

* * *

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AKHIRNYA SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA AUTHOR KEMBALI!

Sebelumnya ... "SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2019!' /telat oy!/

Maapkan author jika lama updatenya :''D

beberapa bulan sebelumnya author sibuk bikin proposal skirpsi . jadi maafkan jika nanti kedepannya bakalan lama updatenya :'v

skripsi sudah di depan mata ...

oke dah curhatnya XD

jadi sekian chapter kali ini, semoga kalian ga ngamuk sama auhtor ya

Terima Kasih sudah membawa

Terima Kasih juga untuk reviewnya~~~

Jangan lupa Reviewnya yaa~~ -w-)

* * *

ありがとう！(ㅎ.ㅎ)


	6. Chapter 5

Jika kau diberi kesempatan untuk mengulang kembali hidupmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang telah kau perbuat? Atau kembali melakukan kesalahan yang sama?

Semasa kau hidup saat itu, apa satu kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupmu?

Jika ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

 _Apapun itu caranya, akan ku perbaiki semua kesalahan yang telah ku perbuat padamu, hanya agar kau kembali tersenyum…._

 **oOo oOo**

 **Hello My Pitiable Life 05**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing : AkaKuro**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

 **oOo oOo**

Pagi hari menjelang dan matahari sudah mulai memunculkan wujudnya untuk menyinari pagi hari yang cerah itu, kicauan burung terdengar merdu pada saat itu dan sinar matahari yang begitu terang menelusuk masuk kedalam salah satu ruangan yang saat itu berisikan satu orang yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Masih tertidur dengan pulas nya, salah satu orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tersebut membuka jendela yang menutupi sinar sang mentari. Merasa silaunya mulai menganggu mimpi indah yang sedang dia lalui, sang pengeran tidur itu akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya dan memperlihatkan iris yang sama dengan lagit pagi itu.

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya" suara khas yang merdu masuk ke pendengaran sang pangeran tidur itu.

"Pagi, Sei-nii" balasnya dengan suara pelan karena kantuk yang masih dia rasakan.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak hari ini?" ucapnya sambil mengelus sayang surai yang terlihat bertantakan namun sangat menggemaskan disaat bersamaan.

Bukan jawaban yang didapatkan, melainkan hanya sebuah gumaman yang terdengar dari lawan bicaranya itu. Si surai merah tahu bahwa si bungsu ini sangat susah untuk bangun pagi, namun dia harus membangunkan adik tersayangnya itu agar tidak terlambat untuk datang ke sekolahnya.

"Aku tahu kau masih mengantuk Tetsuya, tapi sebaiknya kau segera bersiap karna hari ini kau sudah mulai bersekolah kan?" ucapnya masih sambil melakukan hal yang sama. "Aku sudah menyiapkan air untukmu mandi" lanjutnya.

"Iya Sei-nii" balas nya masih dengan nada malas, namun tubuhnya segera beranjak dari kasur hangat dan empuknya itu lalu segera pergi menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya itu.

Sambil menunggu Tetsuya yang sedang mandi, dirinya segera menyiapkan seragam yang akan di gunakan Tetsuya untuk bersekolah, dan setelah selesai dirinya segera turun kebawah untuk menyiapkan sarapan bagi Tetsuya dan adik – adiknya.

Namun begitu dia menuju ruang makan, makhluk besar dengan surai ungu tersebut sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. 6 set sarapan sudah tersusun rapih di meja makan tersebut. Nasi yang masih mengepul hangat, ikan bakar, sup miso dan acar yang menjadi sarapan pagi mereka sungguh menggugah selera makan siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Ah, Sei-nii-chin, Ohayou" sapanya dengan suara malasnya.

"Ohayou, Atsushi" balasnya sambil menatap sekeliling meja. "Tumben sekali aku melihat kalian bagun di pagi hari" lanjutnya sambil duduk di kursi tengah paling depan.

"Karna ini adalah hari pertama kita sarapan bersama kembali dengan Tetsuya-chii ssu!" serunya kelewatan berisik.

"Tidak perlu seheboh itu baka" kesal Daiki yang berada di sebelah si makhluk kuning.

"Bagaimana aku tidak heboh-ssu! Kita hampir seminggu ini selalu sarapan di rumah sakit dan akhirnya kita bisa sarapan bersama di rumah dengan Tetsuya-chii!" serunya kembali.

"Urusai nodayo!" kesal Shintarou "Ini masih pagi jadi jarang berisik Ryouta!" lanjutnya kembali.

Namun belum sempat dirinya membalas satu suara lembut memasuki pengengaran mereka "Ohayou Niisan-tachi" ucapnya.

Disana, dihadapan mereka semua berdiri satu sosok yang sangat berarti di dalam kehidupan mereka dengan menggunakan _gakuran_ sekolahnya.

"Ohayou-ssu!" sapa Ryouta masih dengan suara berisiknya.

"Ohayou, Tetsu" sapa Daiki dengan nada agak acuh

"Ohayou Tetsu-chin" sapa Atsushi masih dengan nada malasnya.

"Ohayou Tetsuya" sapa Shintarou sambil menaikan kacamatanya yang tidak merosot sama sekali.

"Ohayou Tetsuya, kemari kita sarapan bersama" ucap Seijuurou dengan nada lembut di sertai senyuman khasnya.

Anggukan semangat serta senyuman ceria dia jadikan sebagai jawaban dari ajakan si sulung, dan dengan semangat dirinya duduk di samping si sulung lalu memulai sarapan pagi mereka dengan khidmat.

Sungguh pagi yang begitu tentram dan damai, dan mereka berharap apa yang terjadi hari ini akan terus berlajut sampai akhir. Kebahagiaan serta kedamaian hari – hari mereka bersama dengan si bungsu akan terus terjaga, demi memperbaiki apa yang menjadi kesalahan mereka sebelumnya, walaupun si bungsu hampir melupakan siapa dirinya dan siapa mereka.

 _Semoga semua ini akan terus bertahan sampai akhir_

 **oOo oOo**

Entah reaksi apa yang harus dirinya berikan saat melihat makhluk biru mungil di hadapannya ini. Setelah 2 bulan lebih dirinya tidak masuk sekolah dan selalu dengan kabar yang sama, kini dirinya muncul dengan pengakuan yang mengegerkan seluruh isi kelas.

'Karena sebuah kecelakaan Akashi-kun mengalami hilang ingatan, jadi Sensei harap kalian bisa memakluminya' ucapan dari guru kelas mereka masih terngiang dengan jelas di otaknya.

Kecelakaan? Kecelakaan seperti apa yang terjadi pada makhluk polos tanpa dosan di hadapannya ini? Dirinya yakin orang yang sedang memakan roti isi dan vanilla milkshake di hadapannya ini adalah orang baik – baik yang tidak akan mempunyai musuh sama sekali. Lagi pula dengan mukanya yang polos, imut dan mengemaskan ini tidak mungkin akan ada orang yang mau mencelakainya, yang ada mereka akan menculiknya dan menjadikan dia sebagai miliknya.

Memikirkannya saja cukup membuat dirinya pusing, jadi dia hanya menerima apa yang dikatakannya oleh guru kelasnya itu.

"Kagami-san, kenapa kau terus menatap ku seperti itu?" tanya makhluk polos dihadapannya.

"Sa….san? kau tidak perlu sesopan itu berbicara pada teman sekelasmu, Akashi" kesal Kagami sambil memakan burger dihadapannya.

"Maaf tapi Sei-nii bilang aku harus berprilaku sopan pada orang yang tidak di kenal" balasnya dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Jadi? Setelah ingatanmu hilang kau menganggap aku sebagai orang tidak di kenal?" protes kagami tidak terima dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Tetsuya.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu" elaknya, sambil terus memakan roti isi yang dia beli di kantin tadi.

"Hahhh….. terserah kau saja, Akashi" kesal Kagami dengan sifat makhluk dihadapannya.

Seketika keheningan melanda di sana. Baik Tetsuya maupun Kagami tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi, pasalnya baik sebelum Tetsuya hilang ingatan ataupun saat ini mereka jangan berinteraksi dengan baik.

"Hey, Akashi" sapa Kagami kembali setelah keheningan melanda. Sementara yang di panggil hanya memalingkan mukanya untuk bertatapan dengan wajah orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hari ini, kau akan latihan kan?" tanyanya dengan muka serius.

"Latihan? Memang kelas kita akan mengadakan apa?" jawabnya dengan kebingungan yang melanda.

"Kau tidak melupakan fakta bahwa kau pemain basket di Seirin kan?"

"Aku bermain basket?" balasnya meminta kejelasan.

"Kau sungguh tidak ingat? Sungguh sebenarnya kecelakaan apa yang kau alami sampai kau lupa ingatan hah?" kesal Kagami.

"Entahlah, niisan-tachi tidak memberitahukannya padaku. Mereka bilang tidak aku merasakan sakit karena menginat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya" jelasnya.

Sungguh? Mendengar pernyataan itu Kagami menjadi lebih penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada makhluk biru dihadapannya ini.

"Baiklah jika begitu, tapi kau tidak boleh meninggalkan latihan hari ini. Kau sudah absen terlalu banyak dan ingat, mulai 2 bulan kedepan akan ada pertandingan Interhigh jadi, pastikan kau datang latihan hari ini" ucapnya sambil pergi dari tempat mereka berdiam saat itu.

 **oOo oOo**

"Jadi, Tetsuya kemana saja kau selama ini? Tidak kah kau melihat ini sudah larut malam?" tanya makhluk bersurai merah di hadapannya.

"Maaf Sei-nii, bukan maksud Tetsuya untuk tidak memberi kabar tapi _kantoku_ tidak memberikan banyak waktu untuk istirahat" belanya.

"Apa yang memangnya kau lakukan Tetsuya?" tanya makhluk berkacamata yang sedang membawa boneka rakun di sampingnya.

"Bermain basket" ucapnya dengan biasa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau cepat ke kamarmu dan segera mandi lalu istirahat" titah si sulung yang langsung di lakukan oleh si bungsu.

Sesaat setelah Tetsuya pergi meninggalkan mereka keheningan melanda ruangan itu. Kelima makhluk yang saat ini sedang berada di sekelilingnya terdiam dengan pernyataan bahwa si bungsu kembali bermain basket.

"Seijuurou-nii-chii, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Tetsuya-chii bermain basket kembali?" tanya si surai kuning

"Ku rasa untuk saat ini akan baik-baik saja, semoga dia tidak mengingat kembali apa yang pernah kita katakana pada Tetsuya mengenai permainan basketnya" harap Seijuurou cemas.

Ya…. Yang sekarang mereka bisa lakukan hanyalan berharap.

Berharap agar si bungsu tidak akan pernah mengingat masa lalu nya yang begitu menyesakkan.

Berharap agar Tetsuya mereka tidak lagi merasakan penderitaan karena ulah yang mereka lakukan.

Dan hanya bisa berharap agar senyuman yang selalu ada di wajah datarnya itu tidak akan hilang sampai kapanpun.

 _Ku harap semua ini akan terus bertahan selamanya sampai kami dapat membalas semua kesalahan kami padamu Tetsuya…_

 **TBC**

* * *

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *teriak sekuat tenaga* /hus XD

Akhirnya setelah sekian lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa author kembaliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii XD

Maaf maaf nih yah jarang banget update kemarin2 :'v

Author sibuk ngurusin skripsi soalnya :'v

Dan AKHIRNYA SELESAIIIIIIIIII AKHIRNYA LULUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

AKHIRNYA AUTHOR JADI SARJANA~~~~ /nangis

YEYYYYYYY!

Oke dah ah XD

jadi sekian aja chapter kali ini, maap nih yah klo ngebosen'in semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini :'v

ga ada siksa siksaan ko, ga ada sedih sedihan ko XD

datar mulus tanpa hambatan yah XD

Sekian dari author~

Terima kasih sudah membaca~~

* * *

ありがとう！


End file.
